Thunderstorm
by AngelofDarkness1605
Summary: Sweeney Todd seeks the safest spot to hide during a thunderstorm. This place happens to be Mrs. Lovett's bed.


**Thunderstorm **

The weather had been quite abnormal all day, but at the end of a hot summer day in July, hell broke loose on earth.

When Sweeney Todd heard the first roll of thunder in the distance, he subconsciously shivered. The noise remindedhim of Devil's Island, where thunder and lightning disrupted countless nights. Because there were hardly any buildings in the place where the barber had spent fifteen years of his life and there were hardly any hills or trees at the place where he had been, being hit by a flash of lightning was a real threat and more than a few prisoners were killed each year because of the terrible power of nature. One of his cellmates had died once this way and even though the barber was back in London where high buildings and churches were the objects that got hit, Sweeney was still scared to death because of all the noise and light.

When the roll of thunder was heard again, closer this time, the barber felt so unsafe, that he hurried downstairs to Mrs. Lovett's pie shop, closing his eyes in fear when he saw another flash of light.

The shop was further away from the sky, but there were still windows that might explode if the heavy weather came too close – you could never know.

The thunder storm _did _come closer and Sweeney got so scared, that even hiding under a table wouldn't do anymore – he needed to be further away from the windows.

Mrs. Lovett's parlor was the next stop, but even when he arrived there and closed the door to the shop, he still heard the terrible noises that the clouds produced. Staring at the other door of the room, he knew there was a safer place to hide. But it seemed to him that it was going a bit too far, even in _this_ situation, to flee to Mrs. Lovett bedroom.

But when the cracking noise was heard directly above Fleet Street, Sweeney practically ran into the bedroom. The room was in the absolute middle of the house and thus the safest, the barber hoped.

He was welcomed there by a loud shriek and for a second he thought that hell was even in Mrs. Lovett's house; only when the baker lifted her head from underneath the blankets of her bed, he realized it was his just landlady.

"Oh Mr. T, it's _you_," she said, her voice trembling.

"Yes," he replied, for a change not snarling now that he saw that she was just as scared as he was. "I…"

Another roll of thunder was heard, which caused the barber to turn even paler than he already was. He was literally shaking with fear now.

During thunderstorms on Devil's Island, all prisoners hid underneath their beds. Intuitively Sweeney tended to do that now too, but when he stepped closer to Mrs. Lovett's bed, he noticed that there was no space between the mattress and the ground where he could lay, because drawers occupied the usually open space.

However, the blankets _on_ the bed seemed an acceptable alternative.

Before he was completely paralyzed because of the impact that the heavy weather had on him, Sweeney hurried to the bed and jumped on it, ignoring another mesmerized scream of Mrs. Lovett's.

Luckily, she made room for him immediately and he hid himself underneath the blankets. Just to be sure, he reached for Mr. Lovett's pillow too.

"Mr. T, what are you…"

Her sentence was interrupted brutally by a flash that was so bright, that even the windowless room was filled with white light.

Knowing that the even more frightening thunder would follow very soon, the barber closed his eyes and pulled the pillow to his chest.

However, when the object he was holding now wasn't only soft but warm too, he realized he was hugging his landlady.

Before he could really think about it, the noise, louder than ever, terrorized Fleet Street again.

Sweeney clung to the baker blindly, because she was literally the last thing to hold on to during those hellish moments.

Soon her arms were wrapped around him too; this gave him somehow a strange feeling of comfort and protection.

Because he couldn't hide his face in his hands sincethose were holding his landlady, he hurried his head in the crook of her neck and before he fully realized what he was doing, he pulled her closer to himself.

Usually he would've killed her if she would've tangled her hands in his hair like she did at that moment, but now he didn't mind at all and secretly, he was even grateful for it.

However, Sweeney didn't have much time to consider the situation he found himself suddenly in with Mrs. Lovett, because another flash of lightning caused both of them to tremble.

Before the thunder followed, Mrs. Lovett managed to pull the blanket completely over both of them.

The next half hour they hid together in the bed, in their own world of limbs and heavy breath, while the storm raged above them.

Then, the noises and flashed began to decrease. When it was almost silent again, Sweeney removed himself from Mrs. Lovett's embrace.

Even though the thunderstorm was over, his landlady sighed in disappointment.

"Please, don't go away Mr. T," she muttered to him.

"Why not?" he asked, bewildered by her request.

"Because… because…" The baker obviously had trouble finding words, which was quite unusual for her. "Because there might come another storm."

Sweeney considered this reply for a few seconds before he realized she was right.

The idea of being in Mrs. Lovett's bed again was more appealing than having to run back to it in the middle of a possible second storm.

"Alright," he said, wondering why Mrs. Lovett smiled so much when he accepted to stay with her – she was probably even more scared of the heavy weather than he was himself.

However, now that the barber was not overwhelmed with fear once more, he noticed that Mrs. Lovett's bed was awkwardly small for two persons.

But when he stepped in it after he had kicked out his shoes, he found out that it was just big enough if he would encircle her waist with his arms so her back was against his chest.

"See?" she asked when he laid down next to her. "There's nothing as safe as this."

Sweeney had to admit to himself that she was right; even without the thunder and lightning, their current position was quite… comfortable.

"Goodnight, Mr. T," the baker said happily, as if she hadn't been so scared only minutes ago.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Lovett," he replied, not expecting to sleep himself, because he never did.

But to his surprise, the warmth and softness lulled the demon barber in oblivion.

Mrs. Lovett stayed awake for many more hours. She had never been so happy before. Not because she had survived the most terrible thunder storm she had ever experienced, but because Sweeney Todd was sleeping peacefully in her arms.


End file.
